Born to be a Demon
by DakotaLyon
Summary: Riley had a demon for a mother and her father was a decendent of Samuel Colt. Sam and Dean race against the clock to help Riley from becoming one of the very things she hunts. A demon.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place in season five of Supernatural_

Sam and Dean sat in silence in the Impala as they drove towards Sioux Falls, Bobby's place. They had just gotten done with a small side job. Just another vengeful spirit back from the grave, out for blood. The boys decided to take the case, thinking it would take their minds off of everything else going on around them. But now the job was done and 'everything else' was back in their minds. They were both too tired to talk about anything though. When they pulled up too Bobby's, Sam and Dean let out sighs of relief.

"Man, am I beat," Dean said while they were walking side by side up to the front door. "Maybe I can finally get some friggin' sleep."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam replied as Dean reached to open the door. But someone inside beat him to it. The door opened and there stood Bobby who looked slightly out of breath. _Like he ran to get to the door before us_, Sam thought. Sam, Dean and Bobby just stood there in the doorway staring at each other for a moment. Bobby didn't look exactly thrilled to see them. Finally Bobby spoke.

"Sam, Dean. Now's not the best time." He said looking between the two boys and then glanced over his shoulder.

Dean squinted at Bobby in suspicion. "Gee, nice to see you too Bobby." Sam nudged his brother with his elbow. Dean shot him a glare, daring him. Sam just rolled his eyes and ignored Dean.

"Bobby," Sam began but was cut off by the sound of a young woman's voice hollering from somewhere inside the house.

"Bobby? Who is it?" The voice was not familiar to either Sam or Dean.

"Got company?" Dean asked walking into the house, past Bobby. He and Sam both hesitated in the doorway before following Dean into the house. Sam caught up to his brother who was moving toward the room where they, mostly Bobby, did research. The Winchesters stopped in the doorway and looked around. There were books everywhere, even more than usual actually. There was a round wooden table piled with more books that all looked very old. But there was also a pair of black high heeled boots propped up on the table. Dean's eyes trailed up those almost knee high boots, past a pair of skinny but yet muscular legs to a slim torso and then, a book. Two tan slender arms were holding up an old leather bound book in front of the woman's face.

Dean broke the silence by clearing his throat.

The book was lowered and a face emerged. The face that was hidden behind the book was very pretty and when Dean looked over at Sam, he knew his brother was thinking the same thing. She looked at them with gleaming brown eyes full of curiosity. Her pink lips were curved into a slight smile. A thick mass of dark brown curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun and small tendrils of curly hair fell down around her temples. She looked to be in her late 20s, early 30s. Sam watched as her feet left the table and then she sat upright. She regarded them a few more seconds before she set the book down with slender fingers, which were decorated with a few silver rings.

"Alright. I guess I'll do the introductions here." Bobby said as he shoved past Sam and Dean and stood next to the women. "Sam, Dean. This is Riley Colt."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, Dean. This is Riley Colt. She is a descendent of Samuel Colt." Riley stood and extended her hand to them. "Riley, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you both." She said shaking their hands one at a time. "Winchester? Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." Dean said with a smile. Sam glanced over at his brother for a moment and saw him check Riley out with a cursory glance up and down. _Typical_, Sam thought.

"I prefer a model 94 myself. Well that's what my dad preferred anyways. I guess we just think alike." She said putting her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Riley's daddy was a hunter, though not all his life." Bobby said. "I ran into him when I was on a job in his home town. I taught him a lot of, well ya know, the 'real world'." Bobby glanced over at Riley and then back at the boys.

"What made you dad want to become a hunter, Riley?" Sam asked. He hoped he wasn't digging too far in her personal life, since he just met her around 5 seconds ago.

"Demon possesion. Who knew one demon could cause so much trouble." She said.

"William, her father, was a good friend of mine and when he died I promised him that I would help Riley out if she was ever in trouble or just needed a place to stay." Bobby put his hand on Riley's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"He's just being dramatic," she said. "Of all things nasty in the world he died of a heart attack. It happened when I was about 17. I guess it was better than getting your throat ripped out by a vampire or a werewolf tearing your beating heart." She shrugged and sat back down. _Okay maybe I was wrong_, Dean thought, _maybe she has some issues._ But she was still good looking.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Nah, it's all good. All I can do is go on with my life." She said with a sad smile. Sam felt for her and he knew what it felt like losing someone you loved. He and Dean both did. Sam looked around the room at the different kinds of books lying around the room. Most of them were about summoning rituals and some were in different languages like Latin and Ancient Greek. This sparked Sam's curiosity.

"What are you researching?" he asked her picking up a random book and flipping through the pages. Riley looked around at all the books piled up. When he looked up at her again, she shifted in her chair as if she were uncomforted by the question. When she moved, Sam caught a glance of some kind a tattoo, no, it was too light to be a tattoo. A birth mark maybe, just by her collar bone. It looked like a ring surrounded by small triangles. _Never seen a birthmark like that before,_ Sam thought. Maybe he'd ask her about it later.

"Oh you know. Just brushing up on some basic hunter stuff. Not real important or exciting." She avoided looked at Sam or Dean when she answered. She wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Do you boys want a beer or something?" Bobby asked.

"Sounds great." Dean said following Bobby into the kitchen with Sam right behind him. Sam looked back at Riley and saw her relax once they left the room. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He wondered if Dean felt it too. Probably not though. He was most likely too busy deciding what cup size she was. Sam shook his head and took the beer that Bobby had just taken out of the fridge.

Dean leaned against the counter and took a swing from his beer. "So. You don't mind if we crash here for the night?"

"S'pose not." Bobby replied taking a swing from his own beer. Bobby looked a little restless.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"Of course I am, ya idgit." That made Dean smile. Good old Bobby.

Dean continued the conversation. "I'm surprised she's never heard of us in the Hunters Daily News. I mean, Sam and I are practically famous."

"Oh no. I've heard of you." When he looked over at her, Riley was leaning against the doorframe. "Word gets out like wild fire in hunter world. But I hate the way hunter's gossip like school girls about one another. Some don't even know what the hell their talking about. So, I don't listen."

Dean was impressed by the way this girl thought. _I like her_, Dean thought to himself and smiled. He took another sip of his beer.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm headed for the library. Need anything while I'm in town?" She asked no one in particular as she crossed the room and grabbed a jacket off of a rack.

"Can you pick up some more beer?" Dean asked holding up his beer bottle and looked at the emptiness.

"I don't think that'll fit on my ride."

"Why?" Riley held up a black motorcycle helmet. "Ah. Right. What is it? Harley?"

"Black Yamaha YZF-R6 Sport Street Cycle." She took a messenger bag off a hook and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll be back." She said and walked out the back door.

_I really like her_, Dean thought.

"Alright. Now that she's gone, there's something you boys 'ought to know about Riley's parents."

"Whats that?" Sam asked.

"Rileys father was as you know, an ancestor of Samuel Colt. But her mother, well…"

"Bobby? What is it?" Sam was concerned now.

"Her mother was a demon."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Dean said in disbelief. He thought that if a human and a demon had a child together the child would be one fugly half-breed but… Riley was nothing like that. _At all_.

"Does she know?" Sam asked. When Dean looked over at his brother, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah, she knows. Riley isn't even her real name. Her real name is Raksha Colt." Bobby said taking a seat at the table.

"Well that's one heck of a name to put on a birth certificate." Dean said, trying to crack a joke.

"It means demon, ya idgit."

"How did that even happen?" Sam asked

"The name or mama's-a-demon part?"

"Both."

"Well her father had no clue that his wife, Malinda, was possessed. He wasn't a hunter at the time, so how could he know? Anyways, Malinda was twenty-one and Will was twenty-three when Riley was born."

"Pretty young to be popping out babies." Dean said.

"I guess they were very much in love. When Riley was delivered, the nurses freaked because she had black eyes. But when her father saw her they were perfectly normal."

"Have you ever heard of something like that happening, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"No, never. But I believed him. As I was saying, her mother was still possessed after Riley was born. She got Will to agree on the name, telling him it meant some crap about 'peace' or 'serenity'. One night, Will walked in on demon-Malinda, feeding Riley demon blood. Out of a baby bottle."

"That's just… not right." Dean said disgusted. Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. A million memories flooded back into his mind but he shook his head and looked back up at Bobby, waiting for him to continue.

"I was actually working a case in his home town at that time. Turns out that my case was connected to the demon that was possessing Malinda. I tracked it down to their house that same night. I heard a scream and ran inside. When I got there, the demon was choking Will to death and I sprayed holy water on it. It knew I was a hunter and left Malinda's body. She was perfectly fine afterwards." Bobby sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I explained everything and Will decided to become a hunter. Malinda became pregnant again when Riley was sixteen and died during childbirth with their second child."

"Riley has a younger sibling?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, her names Dakota." Bobby replied.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked

"She's ten, Dean." Bobby glared at him.

"So, I like 'em young."

"Dude…" Sam said with a contorted face.

"Shut up."

"Seriously. You just sounded like a…"

"I said shut up." Dean shot back. He realized that what he said did make him sound like a total creep. But what was said, was said. "Continue Bobby."

"You boys…" Bobby was shaking his head. "Dakota was only one when her daddy died and Riley was seventeen. She's twenty-six now.

"Wow. Losing both parents so closely together." Sam commented. "Where's Dakota now?"

"Riley left her in the care of a hunter back in Seattle, her home town."

"That brings up another question," Dean said. "Why is Riley here?"

"Because, before the demon left Malinda's body she told Will and I something." Bobby hesitated to tell them.

"It's okay Bobby. Tell us." Sam reassured.

"It told us that one day, when Riley was old enough, the demon inside her would be awakened. When that happens, she will help Lucifer raise hell on Earth."

"Holy crap," Dean said. "That's why there are so many books here. She's trying to find ways to prevent that from happening."

"Yeah but to do that, we need to find out how and when it's awakened. 'Cause Lucifer's out of the hole, so it might be soon."

"Have you come close to anything yet?" Sam asked.

"No." Bobby reached up and pinched that bridge of his nose.

"Is she scared?" Dean asked, actual concern on his face.

"Hell yes. She does a damn good job at hiding is though."

"Then we'll help," Dean said walking over and putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder. He looked over at Sam, who nodded his head in agreement. "What should we be looking for?"

"Anything that's about keeping Riley from going dark side and helping Lucy destroy the Earth."

"Well that's specific," Dean scoffed.

"I think I may know where to look." Sam said. Bobby and Dean looked at him. "Do you have any books about ritualistic related symbols?"


	4. Chapter 4

An hour and a half later, Riley rolled her sport bike up to Bobby's and parked it around back. She turned the engine off and took her helmet off. She placed her helmet on her bike in front of her and sat there for a moment. The messenger bag was full of books that were probably not helpful at all. Riley let out a sigh of frustration. She wasn't any closer to finding a solution than she was yesterday. She just wanted to give up but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong and brave. For herself and Dakota. Her father would have wanted her to keep going. He would have wanted her to stop at nothing to find the answer. Those were her two main motivations. She finally got off her bike, helmet in hand and walked into the house through the back door. The boys weren't sitting in the kitchen anymore. She set the helmet down on the counter along with her messenger bag. When she was taking off her jacket, when she heard the sound of pages being flipped in a book. No, more than one book. Then she heard murmuring coming from the other room. Riley got her jacket off and walked towards the room.

(Switch over)

Bobby had a few books about different symbols. Sam, Dean and bobby all had books in hand, searching. Dean sat on the couch and Bobby sat at his desk with Sam in a chair in front of the desk. They were looking for the symbol that Sam had saw by Riley's collarbone. The description was vague since he only caught a glimpse of it. _Probably didn't want her to think he was checking out her rack,_ Dean thought to himself and smiled.

"What are you smiling about boy?" Bobby asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Ah, nothing."

"Nothin' my ass. Get to readin.'"

"Yes sir." He started scanning through the pages of his book once again.

Sam smiled to himself while he was looking for the symbol in his own book titled, _Satanic Symbols for Rituals_. He suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him from behind. He turned around and Riley was standing behind his chair, looking over his shoulder at the book that lay on his lap.

"What… are you doing?"

"Helping," Dean said not looking up from his book.

She looked over at Dean. "But..." She said exasperated.

"I told 'em Riley," Bobby said. "They wanna help and we need it. Trust me, these boys have been to hell and back. If you want help, these are they people you should turn to. "

"Aww shucks Bobby. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to us." Dean said

"Oh shut it."

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Dean and Sam look taken aback. What she said came out harsher than she intended. It was just that her patience was running thin but she really did appreciate the help. "I'm sorry. It's just… my life's been a bit stressful lately." She took a seat next to Dean on the couch.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. We understand and we're here to stay until we help you." Sam said and Riley gave him a small smile.

"We'll find a way. Promise." Dean reassured.

"Anyways, Sam thought of somethin' that I can't believe we didn't think of before." Bobby said.

"What's that?" With her this close to him, Dean could see the deep dark circles under her eyes. _When was the last time this girl slept?_

"Your birthmark," Sam said looking towards her. Riley reflexively raised her hand to the left side of her neck. "I only saw it for a moment before. Do you mind pulling your shirt collar down a bit?"

"Don't worry, we're not trying to sneak a peek." Dean said. He earned glares from Sam and Bobby.

"Nice to know." She pulled the collar of her black V-neck tee down slightly and there it was. Like he saw before, Sam saw the small ring that was surrounded by tiny triangles. But now he saw that the triangles were connected to the ring. Missing such a small detail could have had bigger consequences.

"Have you always had that?" Dean asked. Riley shook her head.

"Not exactly. It started to appear, I think, when I was five. I thought it was cool because I mean come on, I was five. I never bothered to tell my parents about it." She shrugged and covered it back up.

"Huh, " Sam said staring at the ground, deep in thought. "Thanks for showing it to us. None of us have dug anything up yet but I think we're on the right track now. If you want, there's another book here that you can look through." He said taking a book from Bobby's desk.

"Okay, I'll look at it." Sam handed her the book. Their fingers touched when she grabbed for the book. His fingers felt calloused but gentle. She wondered if he was also thinking about the touch. _He probably just thought of it as a mere touch and nothing more, _Riley thought. She thought he was attractive. But then again, he and Dean both were. _Good Lord Riley! You don't have time to think about these things. Get on it! _Riley settled back into the couch and started to scan through her book.

(Later on)

Riley was half-asleep, half-awake when Bobby dropped his heavy old book down on his desk and there was a loud _bang. _She looked over at Dean who was sleeping like the dead. She looked over at Sam and he had his feet propped up on the desk, still looking over his book intently. Riley smiled and guessed she was staring at him too long because Sam looked up from his book and over at her.

"Find anything?" he asked

"No. You?"

"I'm looking at the rest of Dean's book actually, since he clearly isn't going to finish it anytime soon. He was never the one to do long hours of research." Riley laughed slightly and Sam smiled back. He looked over at Bobby. "Bobby, you get anything?"

"Bubcus. I'm starting to second guess that theory of yours."

"Yeah, me too." Sam exhaled.

"It's just because you don't have enough material to look at. Which is actually very surprising. Sam, will you go to the library with me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Great. We'll leave around eleven. Actually, what time is it anyway?"

Bobby glanced at the clock. "Twelve thirty." Riley groaned and stood up.

"Good God. Alright well I'm getting some shut eye. You girls make sure you get your beauty sleep. We start fresh tomorrow." She patted Bobby on the shoulder as she headed toward the stairs. "Night ya'll." She hollered back and then disappeared up the stairs.

(Hey guys! So I'm new to this site and i'm not sure of any other ways to show you what Riley's 'birthmark' looks like so I'll tell you how you can find it. Go to the deviantart website and type Raven Beartrap's Chaos Symbol into the search engine and its the first picture.)


	5. Chapter 5

Riley woke to the sounds of movement downstairs. There was also some kind of weird smell in the air. Daylight streamed through the curtains and the room was flooded in early morning light. She slowly sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read nine thirty-six. She groaned but she got out of her bed and stretched her arms into the air with a yawn. Her temporary room was small but basic. A window to the right and a single bed in the corner of the room to the left. A mirror and dresser were at the far wall and the closet was in the opposite wall. She heard more noises from downstairs and the smells were stronger. She thought about going downstairs for a moment then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a high mess of a bun. She wore black yoga pants and a grey sports bra. Her eyes were droopy and black circles decorated the area underneath her eyes.

"Picture perfect," she muttered to herself. Her looks were the least of her worries right now. Even if there were two attractive men downstairs. She grabbed a grey tank top and put it on while she was walking down the stairs. She followed the noises and smells into the kitchen. Riley stood in the doorway of the kitchen, not believing what she saw. Bobby stood at the stove, cooking. Sam sat at the table, reading a newspaper and a steaming coffee mug in his hand.

"Uh, morning." She said walking into the kitchen. Sam looked up and Bobby turned his head to look at her. "Bobby Singer. Are you actually cooking?" She asked with sarcastic disbelief as she took a seat at the table.

"Trying to cook," Sam said with a smile and glancing over at Bobby.

"Quiet you. Besides, I think it all turned out pretty good." He brought over plates of: partially burnt pancakes, bacon, toast and eggs. At least Riley thought that they were eggs.

"Is this edible?" Sam asked. Before Bobby could say something smart, Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," Riley said. They all smiled except for Dean.

"Yeah well if you want to look _this_ good, you need your beauty sleep." He got a mug of coffee and walked over to the table and peered at the food. He cocked and eyebrow and said, "Are those eggs?" Bobby let out a frustrated sound.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't wanna, idgit."

"Well, I just came down to see what all the noises were about. I'm going to get ready and then we can leave Sam." She stole a sip of Sam's coffee and headed upstairs.

"Where are you two going? A date?" Dean asked.

"The library," Sam said not looking up from his paper.

"Oh right. The 'library.'"

"Yeah Dean, the library. You know, the place where _I_ do _all _the research for _our_ cases."

"Sure," Dean said extending the word out as if he still didn't believe Sam, who was actually going to a real library. "Whatever floats your merry little boat." He took a sip of his coffee. Sam glared at him.

"Jerk," he said under his breath.

"Bitch," Dean muttered back.

"Oh put a sock in it you two." Bobby said over his shoulder.

(Later)

Riley was done getting ready by ten of eleven. She wore a black long sleeved V-neck, braided brown belt, dark skinny jeans and half-calf black boots. Her long curly hair sported a half up, half down do. She walked downstairs and saw Sam was still at the table, Dean was on the couch talking on his cell and Bobby was at his desk. "Ready Sam?"

"Sure." They both grabbed jackets. Riley wore a light brown leather one and Sam wore a dark blue jacket.

"So, are we taking your car because I don't think my bike is going to fit the both of us."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Dean, I'm taking the car." He called over to the other room. Dean covered the mouthpiece of his cell.

"Don't you dare get a scratch on her!"

"Yeah yeah." Sam said holding the backdoor open for Riley.

"I mean it!" Then Sam closed the door and cut his brother off on what he was about the yell next. They walked side by side to the Impala.

"Dean seemed very protective over his car and now I can see why." Riley said walking to the front passenger door. Sam stopped by the driver's door, hand on the door handle and looked at her over the top of the car.

"Yeah. It's his pride and joy." He said.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?" she asked with a smile.

"No, because in the end, if it came down to me or the Impala, Dean would pick me… I think." Riley laughed and they both got inside the car.

"I'll be your GPS." Riley said as Sam started the car up.

"Alright." He said and started to drive towards town

(Later at the Library)

Riley thought she knew her way around the library by heart but it turns out that she had no clue where to find books on strange symbols. _Go figure_, she thought to herself. Sam waited near the entrance inside while Riley asked a librarian at the front desk where to find what they were looking for. Sam knew that Dean wouldn't have enjoyed this trip not only because it was the library but because there were no 'hot' librarians around. Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Riley thank the women and walk over to him.

"Okay, follow me." Sam followed Riley through the rows upon rows of books. The library was huge and there were just so many books here. Unfortunately, the rows of books were placed very closely together so there was hardly any elbow room for him. Riley was fine though because she was about five four and slim. She led them to a shelf of books that was against the wall in the corner of the library. Riley's head looked down eyes searching and then her head lifted up and then she said "Ah ha! There." She pointed to books on the very top shelf. She walked closer to the shelf leaning against it on her tip toes reaching for one of the books. Riley soon gave up and muttered "Damn it" under her breath.

"Here let me." He was standing behind her and there was hardly any room for him to move. He inched closer and reached up. Her arm wasn't fully back down at her side when his long arm came up alongside hers and his hand looked very large compared to her small one. Riley felt his body slightly brush against hers as he reached for the book. She got goose bumps and started to blush but looked down at some of the other books so that her hair covered her face. _Oh Riley. He can't even see your face! _He finally got the book down from the shelf and backed away. Riley moved to the side slightly and turned towards Sam and looked at the book in his hand.

"One down and many to go," Riley said.

"We're going to check all of them out?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Yes. I don't want to miss anything because if we do…" She couldn't say it. She didn't want to admit it out loud, what she would become. Thinking about it made her shiver and it wasn't even cold in the library.

"Hey. Don't lose hope." He touched her arm lightly. "I won't let anything happen to you, same goes for Dean and Bobby." What he said made her heart race. She didn't know why she felt like this. It's not like she fell in love with the guy. She only met him a day ago. _Love. _The only love she knew was the kind you got from family. She just nodded, losing interest to talk. "Let me get the other books and then we can head back.

(Later)

Once Riley and Sam checked out all 23 of their books, got a few odd stares and two trips back into the library to collect all those books, they were finally on their way back to Bobby's. Riley just looked out the window, saying nothing. Sam wondered if she was going to be alright. He wanted to say something but he felt like whatever he'd say to her wouldn't help. Suddenly she spoke.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Sam glanced over at her. She was still looking out the window.

"When I was younger, I was made fun of. A lot. I was called a freak and was told that I should kill myself because I didn't belong. You know why?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Because of my name. My real name. Raksha. It means demon, y'know. But Bobby probably already told you that. Anyways, whenever the teachers would call out my name, the other students would laugh or mutter horrible things under their breath." She stopped for a moment. She seemed like she wasn't sure if she should continue.

"I'm listening to every word." Sam said. Riley smiled a little.

"That was only middle school though. When I went to the high school, it was hell. If I could imagine what hell is, that would be it."

"Wow. That bad?"

"Yeah, that bad. I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked my Dad if I could change my name. So, we got it legally changed. But I was still Raksha Colt. No matter what documents or papers were signed, that will always be my name."

"You know, even though it means what it does, it doesn't mean that you're like that. And you definitely aren't." Riley finally looked over at him and he glanced over at her and then back at the road.

"The only people I had in my life were my mom and my dad. But then Dakota, Kody, was born and everything changed. I was so excited to be a sister. I would do anything for her, die for her. She's never had a mother to look up to so I've filled that part of her life. Then our dad died and she was only one. So I filled in his position. Not only in her life either. I became a hunter at seventeen. I only took jobs in our home town so I wouldn't have to be away for long periods of time. When she got a little bit older, I started taking out of town jobs and leaving her in the care of a 'retired' hunter." She sighed. "I'm all Kody has and she's all that I have. I can't lose her. She can't lose me."

Sam was happy that he could be that one that she could talk to about this. She's probably never told anyone about the things she's been through. Besides Bobby, maybe."She won't because we're going to find a way to correct this."

Riley looked over at Sam once again, her face very calm for a person in her position. "Thank you. For everything." She wanted to reach out and lay her hand on his arm but she didn't. _You're a hunter Riley. No good comes out of any kind of relationship when you're a hunter._

"You're welcome." And then they sat in silence all the way back to Bobby's.

_**(Please review! I love to hear feedback from fellow readers and authors! Good or bad, it doesnt matter. Many pleases and thank yous)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Riley and Sam got back to Bobby's around one o'clock. Dean came out to help them unload the books but not before checking the Impala for any dings or scratches. "Good boy, Sammy. You listened to your big bro for once." They walked side by side, arms full of books. That was the last of them so Riley sat down on the couch with a pile of books by her feet. Dean sat down at the opposite side of the couch with his own books. Bobby sat behind his desk, Sam in a chair in front. "Alright," Bobby said. "If you get anything, don't be shy and speak up." He flipped open a semi-large hard cover book.

"Happy hunting," Dean said. What he said was ironic in a way if you thought about it. It kind of felt like they were hunting her in a weird way. The rest of them flipped open their own books and started searching. Riley's heart was beating a mile a minute. This was it. She sent up a small mental prayer that they would find something. _Please god,_ she thought. _I'm not ready to die._ But technically she wouldn't be dead. She just wouldn't be in control of her own body.

She would be locked away like a caged animal somewhere in her subconscious. Riley realized that she had drifted away from the task at hand. She shook her head and looked down at the open book in her lap. Different symbols decorated the page but none of them were like hers. _Well this'll be a blast,_ she thought sarcastically. Riley was almost scared to find her symbol. She had no idea what it meant and it could mean a million different things. Like Sam said before, she needed to stay positive. Don't lose hope. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This time she really was focused. She turned the page and began the hunt for the mysterious symbol.

(Later)

Two and a half hours passed and no one had really found anything yet. Riley was on her fourth book. Dean and Bobby both thought they had caught on to something but both leads turned out to be dead ends. Riley almost fell asleep once or twice but she resisted. She wondered if anyone else in the room was as tired as her. Maybe it was just from the lack of sleep. When she almost fell asleep a third time, she stood up and started pacing the room, back and forth, book still in hand. Reading. Searching. She turned the page and her heart stopped. She had to blink twice to make sure it wasn't her weary eyes playing tricks on her. It wasn't. Her eyes were perfectly fine.

The symbol that served as her birthmark for 21 years, when it first appeared when she was five, was in this very book. On this very page. She stopped pacing the room. Riley was too shocked to say anything. She was so surprised that out of everyone in the room, she was the one who found it. _Like it was meant to happen._ She took a moment to read description of the symbol.

It was Dean who broke the silence. "Riley?" they all looked up at her. His voice sounded very distant in her ears. Suddenly the book slipped from her hands and she just stood there. Her facial expression was of utter terror, the color completely drained from her face. Her eyes were blank and stared at nothing.

"Ril…" Bobby began but Riley suddenly darted out of the room and out the backdoor. "What the…" Sam, Dean and Bobby just stared after her. Then Sam got out of his chair and retrieved the book. It landed face down on the floor still open to the page Riley had been looking at. When he turned the book over in his hand, he saw why she freaked. Her birthmark was on the page.

"Sammy?" Dean walked over to where Sam stood. "What is it?" Dean peered over his brother's broad shoulder to read aloud what it said so Bobby could hear. "The symbol represents chaos or mass destruction. It says "chaos is the opposite of order" and that "the eight triangles or points represent the many different directions of chaos and the many ways a person can follow it."

"So basicallythe points represent the noncommittal and omnidirectional behavior of Chaos." Sam said.

"Yeah Sam. That's what I just said."

Sam ignored his brother. "It also says that this symbol is associated with people that worship demons or the devil." Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment. Then Sam looked back at the book and read more. "Lore says that if someone would want to summon a very powerful and ancient demon they would use this symbol. But anytime it is tried by an ordinary human, they fail."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because. In order to summon a powerful ancient demon, the summoning must be performed by Lucifer himself." There was a long silence in the room.

"Holy crap." Dean said quietly.

"You sure your readin' that right?" Bobby asked standing up and taking the book from Sam.

"She must have read this and wigged out." Dean said

"There's more to read at the bottom." Bobby pointed out.

"I'll go outside and talk to her." Sam said.

(*****)

Sam looked around at the junked cars that were piled up around the yard. He didn't see any sign of Riley. He walked through the maze of cars when he heard the sound of footsteps. Sam walked around a pile of cars and found Riley, pacing back and forth. Her left hand was propped on her hip and her right one covered her mouth. She looked at the ground with wide, teary eyes. He watched her pace for about another minute and then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Riley didn't know how to react to this because she was still recovering from what she had just learned. Then she relaxed and rested her forehead on his chest and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"You read what it said, right?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"It didn't help us. It only made things worse." Her voice was so quiet.

"Riley…"

"But I still have no idea how much time I have." She pulled away from him and looked at the ground. "For all I know, Lucifer already knows where I am and he's high tailing out here. It's probably too late. I'm going to turn into a damn demon!" She turned around and kicked the wheel of a broken down car. If it hurt, she showed no pain. "I let Dakota down. I let my dad down. I let myself and everyone else involved down."

"Riley,"

"What?!" She turned around to face him. Her expression was a mixture of fear and disappointment. He stepped towards her and brought his hand up to her face. He wiped one of her tears away with his thumb.

"You haven't let anyone down. _You_ were the one that found the symbol in the book. And it's not too late. You stormed out before you had a chance to read the whole thing."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Once an ancient demon is summoned they stay on earth or in the host's body. Forever. Unless they are killed of course or exercised. We can't kill it unless it's in your body and an ancient demon can resist an exorcism."

"How is this supposed to help?"

"If someone is cursed or born with the symbol, there's a way to repel the demon from possessing you. There 's a special black Jasper stone that can be blessed by a holy man. It will trap the demon inside it and you will be safe."

"What happens to the stone after the demon is captured?"

"Hide it somewhere no one will ever find it." Sam's hand was still on her cheek and she appreciated the closeness between them. "Dean and Bobby are inside looking where to find one right now." Riley gave a small smile.

"Thank you. So much." Riley felt herself being pulled toward him. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't _want _to stop. She leaned closer and then… they kissed. It wasn't a passionate, heavy kiss. But it wasn't horrible either. It was sweet and comforting. Riley smiled against his lips and pulled away. He smiled back at her. "Sorry." She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Sam said. She laughed but it was cut short when there was a loud sound. Not just any sound. A gunshot. Then another shot was fired. It came from the direction of the house. Panic flooded through both Sam and Riley. Riley caught movement behind Sam's right shoulder.

"Watch out!" she yelled. Sam turned around and was greeted by a fist to the face. He let out a painful cry and stumbled backwards almost falling on top of Riley. She steadied him and they both looked at the attacker. It was a man. Bald in his late thirties. The man looked to Sam and then to Riley.

"Raksha. Lucifer has been looking for you. It is time to awaken you from your sleep."

"Riley, run." Sam stepped in front of her. She wanted to move but her feet were stuck to the ground. "Go!" Sam shouted. She was knocked from her trance like state and turned to run. She ran straight in a pair of thick muscular arms that wrapped around her body, squeezing all the air out of her lungs. She gasped loudly.

"Going somewhere?" Her capture hissed. She looked up at another man just in time to see his eyes flick black.

"Sam! They're demons!" She tried to get out of the demons grip but he was too strong. She heard Sam struggling with the other demon behind her. She turned her head to try to see but she couldn't. Then suddenly, her capture held a white cloth over her nose and mouth. She tried to twist her head away but it didn't work. He held the cloth there and her vision began to get blurry. The last thing she heard was the smack of the other demons fist hitting Sam's face. She was sure he was out cold. Her body became limp and the last thing she saw was the sneer on the demons face. Then, nothing.

**Hey guys! If you check out my profile, there's a link on there that'll take you to a picture of what Riley looks like. I also just wanted to let you know i might not be updating a whole lot in the next few days. Im a busy girl ) I know. Im a horrible person for leaving you in suspense! Don't forget to Review and Message! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Message and review! Here's Chapter 7!)**_

Riley slowly peeled her eyes open and regretted the decision as soon as she made it. The light burned her eyes and her head throbbed, like someone hit her over the head with a brick. She waited a minute or two and then tried again. She opened her eyes fully this time but she had to blink a couple of times to clear her bleary vision. When it cleared, she took a moment to gather her surroundings. She was in the research room at Bobby's. But she was hanging by her arms from the ceiling. She looked up and noticed that her light brown leather jacket was gone. She saw that a large knife had been wedged into the ceiling as a make shift hook. The rope that bound her wrists was hung from the knife. The knot that tied her wrists looked like a bitch to untie and her skin was already raw. She was hanging so that her toes barely touched the floor. Her feet were also tied together.

"What is this? Some kind of torturing session?"

"No, unless you want it to be," a man's voice said. Riley snapped her head up and there was a man, back turned towards her, standing at the desk. _How did I not notice him before?_ There were various jars of things and herbs scattered on the desk. He whistled as he put some of the things into what looked like a cast iron bowl. The bowl was engraved with something. A symbol. _Her_ symbol. The man stopped whistling and doing whatever he was doing and turned around to face her. She didn't recognize him but he looked at her as if he's known her all his life.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to keep her voice strong and steady. But she couldn't keep the quiver out. She was scared and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"C'mon. You really don't know? You aren't even going to take a guess? I'm hurt, Raksha. But you look like a smart cookie. Figure it out." He leaned back against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a horrible smirk that Riley just wanted to punch off his face. Unfortunately, she was a little tied up at the moment. No pun intended. She tried to think of what happened before she passed out. Then she remembered everything. The kiss, the gunshots and the demons. Then Riley remembered what the one demon said.

She looked at the man in disbelief. "Lucifer."

"Bingo. And do you know _why_ I'm here?" Riley was too horrified to speak so she just nodded. "Good. So that means I can skip explaining the whole part about what ancient demon will be possessing you and how we used to be lovers…" he looked over at Riley and saw her wide eyed expression. Her brain needed to process what he just said.

"Wha…" she was too shocked to finish the word.

"Ah. So you_ don't_ know the whole story." He laughed to himself. Riley really wanted to punch him now. He pushed off the desk and walked slowly over to her. His eyes scanned her body and Riley felt bile rise in her throat. "Well you see, the demon I'm summoning is not your typical demon."

"Yeah, I got that dumbass," Riley spat. He was standing in front of her now. He looked at her for a moment and then suddenly grabbed her jaw with his hand. Riley winced because his hold on her jaw was painful.

"Raksha and I used to be lovers a long time ago but man I bet she hasn't lost her stamina. I liked her because she really knew how to torture souls in Hell the right way, y'know. Really made 'em scream. I knew that one day I would be here on Earth. I wanted her here with me. So for over the past, I don't know, thousand years, I've been waiting and searching for the perfect vessel for her." He leaned in closer. Riley tried to move her head but she couldn't. "That vessel is you, sweetheart. And I think you'll do just fine." He let go of her face and Riley sucked in a breath of air. She didn't realize she was even holding her breath.

She watched him walk back to the desk and saw him pick up a nasty, very sharp looking 6 inch knife. Riley struggled to loosed the knots around her wrists. But it was useless. At that very moment, she couldn't help but wonder where Sam was. Or even Dean or Bobby.

(********)

Sam felt the rope that tied his hands together before he even opened his eyes. When he did open them, he saw that he was in Bobby's kitchen. His torso and feet were tied to a chair and his hands bound behind him. He looked around and noticed the doors to the research room were closed. He also noticed that he, Dean and Bobby were all tied up the same way and sat in a triangle, backs facing each other. Sam's head throbbed with pain and dry blood caked his forehead and cheeks. "Dean." He said quietly. He turned his head slightly so that he could partially see his brother who was unconscious. "Dean!" Sam said a little louder. Dean moaned and his head rolled to the side. Sam sighed in relief.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah Dean, it's me."

"Son of a Bitch. Feels like my heads been smashed in by a WWE meat head."

"That's the least of your worries right now." Sam replied.

"Sam, please tell me I did not get beat up by a demon just so you could have your make-out session."

"Are you serious? That's all you care about right now?" _Unbelievable._

"Dude, c'mon!"

"Shut up, ya idgits! I swear, no matter what the situation is, you boys are always bickering." Bobby's voice said.

"Well, well. Look here. Sam and Dean Winchester and their old drunk sidekick." Two demons walked into the kitchen. Both sported black eyes.

"Hello, fuglies," Dean replied. "Y'know, once I'm untied, I'm gonna break your noses. Then I'm gonna break everything else and send you bastards back to hell."

"How cute. The dead man thinks he's going to make it out of here alive." The one demon sneered. "News flash, your all going to die. Except for Sam and the girl, of course."

"Where is she?" Sam demanded, anger in his voice.

"I wouldn't worry about her right now. I'd be more worried about what we're gonna do to your pals here."

(********)

Lucifer walked back towards Riley, this time with the knife. "Stay away from be you bastard!"

"You've got a mouth on you," he said once he reached her. He traced the knife down the side of her face. "I like it." The knife reached her collarbone and he used it to push her shirt collar aside. "Ahh, there it is." He stared at the symbol, knife lingering near her throat. He removed the knife and placed it between his teeth. He reached up and used both hands to roll down one of her shirt sleeves.

"I don't know where you've put Sam, Dean or Bobby but they'll come for me. They'll stop you before you can do anything." She felt confident in her words. Lucifer took the knife out of his mouth and looked at her.

"You sure about that?" he smirked. Riley's confidence dropped to zero. "Now, this is going to sting a little." He brought the knife up to her arm and sliced it over her smooth skin. Riley let out a cry of pain.

(*********)

Sam heard the cry. Everyone did. "What are you doing to her?" Sam ordered.

"Ohh. Did the big bad hunter fall for the damsel in distress?" the bald demon chuckled. "Lucifer's probably slicing that little whore up!"

"Hey! Shut your mouth you piece of crap!" Dean exclaimed. The demon looked over at Dean. Then he walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"You're not the one to be giving orders here."

"Kiss my ass, you Son of a Bitch," Dean said and the demon punched him again.

"Do you want to lose all of your teeth, Winchester?"

"No, but if I wasn't tied up right now I would take I knife out of my pocket and cut all of yours out." Dean replied. That earned him another painful blow. But Sam got the message. Dean had a knife in one of his pockets. Sam could only reach Deans back jeans pockets so he guessed it was in one of those.

"I would kill you right now, but the boss had strict orders." The demon took a chair and sat down. He turned his head and looked at the other demon who was watching. "Lee, go watch outside with Joe." The other demon did what he was told and left the kitchen. The demon sitting down took a knife from his belt and started cleaning underneath his nails. Sam took this opportunity to go for the knife. His bound hands groped for Deans back pockets.

"Whoa Sammy," Dean whispered. "What are you grabbing for?"

"Shh!" Sam whispered back. He found the knife and flicked it open. He started to saw at the ropes that tied his hands together and after that, he would work on the ropes that tied his torso to the chair. He'd figure out how to get out of his ankle ties later. For now he just kept sawing at the ropes as fast and quietly as he could.

(********)

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Riley was gritting her teeth from the pain and stared at Lucifer anger.

"You Son of a Bitch." He walked back to the desk and retrieved the bowl and brought it back to Riley. He held it up to her wound and he pinched it so that more blood would flow into the bowl. Riley let out a low growl mixed of pain and anger

"I feel horrible for damaging this body but it must be done." He took the bowl back to the desk and slit the palm of his hand. His blood dripped into the bowl. Riley watched in disgust as he mixed the blood and other contents in the bowl together.

"Yeah. I bet it breaks your black hole of a heart. What are you going to do with that?"

"Well, _I'm_ not going to do anything with it. But _you_ are. You're going to drink it."

"Yeah okay," Riley scoffed. When Lucifer turned around she saw that he wasn't kidding. He was being totally serious. "You can't force me to drink that."

"Watch me." Suddenly, someone from behind grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. Then another hand grabbed her jaw tightly. Lucifer walked back with the bowl in hand.

"Don't you dare," snarled Riley. Her head was yanked back again making her shut up. Lucifer put one of his hands on her forehead and pushed up forcing her mouth open.

"Now, this might taste a bit… coppery." Riley squirmed but it was no use. She gave up trying to get free. The contents of the bowl flooded into her mouth. The taste was revolting. Once the bowl was empty, Lucifer threw it on the ground and clamped Riley's mouth shut. She kept the horrible concoction in her mouth, not swallowing a drop. She waited for a chance to spit it on Lucifer's face. "Oh come on. Don't be difficult!" Lucifer suddenly kicked her in the stomach, unfortunately, making her swallow. "There we go." He let go of her and so did the person from behind. "Thank you Lee. Now leave." The demon disappeared. Riley was coughing and wanted to throw up.

"So… that's it… huh? She said between coughs. She swallowed hard. The aftertaste was even worse. "You make me drink the magic potion and you're done?"

"Oh no. There's one more thing."

"What's that? My first born child? Because if it is, your out of luck. There's no bun in this oven." He was standing in front of her and his eyes roamed her face.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?" Riley said impatiently.

"A kiss. To seal the deal, of course." Riley's stomach plummeted. Not because of what she had just drank either. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her head close to hers. "Don't worry. This is all part of the ritual." His lips crashed down on her. It was horrible unlike the kiss she shared with Sam. It was rough and aggressive. She began to feel weak. Like the energy form her body was being drained. Black veiny lines started to appear at the corners of her mouth and they spread to the middle of her cheeks. Her vision began to fade in and out. She lost all control of her body and couldn't feel anything. _What's happening to me?_

(*******)

Sam was done with his ropes and he handed the knife off to Dean who was now onto his torso ropes. Bobby would be next but they were running out of time and they needed to act fast. Dean finished and handed the knife to Bobby. The demon still sat in the chair fiddling with his knife. Then, the other demon named Lee appeared and whispered something to the sitting demon.

"Hey, that's not fair. Y'know, keeping secrets gets you nowhere in life." Dean said. Both demons looked over at him. "What's the matter? Something on my face?" At that, the demons walked over to Dean and punched him. Sam took this advantage to untie his ankles and lunged at the demons. Then Dean leaned down and untied his ankles as well. Once he was done, he joined his brother. The demons attacked both Winchesters and all hell broke loose.

(*******)

Riley didn't realize that she blacked out until she found herself blinking her eyes open. "What…"  
she began.

"Don't worry. It was just a minor side effect." Lucifer said.

"You bastard," Riley said for what seemed the _millionth_ time.

"You'll thank me later. Well, you won't, but Raksha will. In more ways than one." For what felt like the _thousandth_ time, Riley felt sick. She heard the sound of movement from the other side of the doors. Fighting noises. "That's my cue to leave." He stared at her one last time. "I'll see you soon, Raksha." The doors burst open and Lucifer vanished.

"Riley?!" It was Sam. He ran around and stood in front of her. His hands cupped her face.

"Sam. Dean. Where's Bobby?"

"He's fine," Dean said. Dean came into view and stood beside her. He had a knife in his hand and reached up to cut her down.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Sam asked worried

"I'm… not sure." Dean cut the rope loose and Sam caught her. The Dean bent down and cut the ropes at her feet. She rubbed her raw wrists and looked around the room. Sam supported her because she was too weak to stand on her own.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I…" All of a sudden, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in Sam's arms.

"That _cannot_ be good." Dean said staring at Riley's limp body.

"No, Dean. It's not good at all."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. But I had a break from school and tennis this labor day weekend, so I finally wrote. Hope you guys like it! Message & Review**_

Sam carried Riley's limp body upstairs and gently laid her down on her bed. He took her boots off and set them by the foot of the bed. He pulled the covers over her. A stray piece of curly hair had fallen over her face and Sam brushed the strand away, his hand lingering at her cheek. Sam couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He told her not to worry, that they had enough time. He had been wrong about both of those things. Now look what happened. Sam heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He didn't turn his head to see who it was because they were unmistakably his brother's footsteps. Dean stood in the doorway and glanced at Riley on the bed and then to Sam.

"Sam? You okay?"

"No, Dean. This was my fault," Sam's hands balled into fists by his sides and his fingernails bit into the palm.

"Sam, it's nobody's fault." Dean said his voice tinted with anger. How could his brother even think that? "We're not psychic . There was no way we could have known. Now stop moping and start focusing. C'mon downstairs. Bobby's got something." Dean hesitated in the doorway, wondering if Sam heard anything he had just said. Sam gave a little nod of his head and followed Dean down into the research room. Bobby sat at his desk.

"What'a ya got Bobby?" Dean asked while he sat on the corner of the desk and Sam stood in front of it. Bobby sighed.

"Well before everything went down, I found a place where we can find a rare almost nonexistent black jasper stone." Bobby had a large map of South Dakota splayed across the top of his desk. He pointed to a red dot on it. "Black Hills, South Dakota. Rapid City to be exact."

"But the rituals already been performed. What help is the stone now?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest. Dean glanced over at Sam because he heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh no, it'll still work. It's just going to be a hell of a lot harder to trap the damn thing." Bobby reached across his desk and set an open book on top of the map. "Says here you'll need to perform an exorcism while the host is unconscious. The host must be within one foot or closer to the stone in order for the demon to be captured. Says that you can carve a devils trap into the surface of the stone for extra security."

"I thought these ancient things could resist an exorcism." Dean thought aloud.

"That's why they need to be unconscious. That's when their most vulnerable."

"How long does it take to get to Rapid City?" Sam asked.

"Takes 'bout five and a half hours. Six tops."

"If you ask me, now would be the best time to do this thing. Riley's most likely not going to wake up anytime soon. If I leave now, I should make it back by dawn." Dean said standing up.

"You mean _we_ should leave now and _we_ should make it back by dawn." Sam said looking over at Dean.

"No Sammy. You're not coming with me."

"What?"

"Sam, I have no idea where your heads at right now. If I take you, you could end up doing something stupid."

"Dean, c'mon," Same started.

"Sam, I agree with your brother on this one." Sam looked over at Bobby with disbelief. Sam was about to disagree again but Bobby held up his hand in protest. "Don't fight with me on this one boy. You know you're gonna lose." Sam sighed in anger and defeat.

"Fine," was all he said.

"Nothing personal Sammy. You got the address and name of the place?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby scribbled both things down on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. Dean went to grab his jacket.

"Call me up if anything happens."

"Just watch your back son," Bobby called after Dean. Dean nodded his head and left. Sam heard the rumble of the Impala's engine and then the crunch of gravel as Dean drove away. Without him.

(*********)

Dean left Bobby's around four o'clock and arrived in Rapid City around eight-thirty. While he drove towards the address that Bobby gave him, the only thing on his mind was if the store was still open. If it wasn't, he would have to wait until it opened the next day in order to get the stone. He definitely didn't want that. Dean started to get frustrated when he couldn't find the store and it felt like he was going in circles. Then he saw a canopy with the words "Colors of the Rainbow" on it. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Wonder if the employees dress like leprechauns." He said to himself. Dean turned the Impala off and got out. He looked for the hours of the store and when he found the sign, he saw they closed at nine o'clock. "Thirty minutes and counting." Dean walked up the stairs and into the store. When the door opened a small bell rang letting the employees know that they had a costumer. Dean looked around the store and there were stones and other gem's displayed everywhere. Movement caught his eye and Dean looked over and saw a short man, as in midget sized, dressed in a green suit walk out of a doorway. He stood behind the glass counter which was also filled with stones and stared at Dean expectantly.

"Holy leprechaun," Dean said quietly. Dean's mind flew to rainbows, pots of gold and unicorns for a moment. And then he snapped back to reality once the man spoke.

"Can I help you, young man?" he asked. Dean cleared his throat and walked towards the counter.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for a black jasper stone." Dean said looking down at the small man. _This isn't awkward or anything_, he thought. "I was told this was the place to go if I wanted to find rare stones."

"You were told correct. Are you looking for your wife, girlfriend maybe?"

"Oh no. I'm just an enthusiastic stone collector. Finding rare stones is a passion of mine. I love the rush." Dean said with a fake smile.

"Well, most of these stones can only be found in other countries. We have them shipped from all over the globe." The man said gesturing to all the stones.

"By 'all over the world' you don't mean China, do you?" Dean said trying to crack a joke.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Dean muttered, instantly frowning.

"You said jasper, correct?" Dean nodded. The leprechaun walked over to another glass case and Dean followed. "All of our jasper stones are displayed here. Jasper is considered a power stone and accepts the intense responsibility as a protection stone. It's a stone of the earth so therefore people refer to it as a very 'grounding' stone. It is said that it can protect one from evil energies." _Christ, thanks for the history lesson_, Dean thought.

"Yep. That's the one." Dean scanned the display case for a black one. "But like I said before, I'm looking for a black jasper."

"Well my boy, you're out of luck." Dean thought that it would be impossible to run out of luck here. "Those are very rare and I don't think I have any of those in my shop." The man said with a hint of something in his voice. Dean got the message.

"C'mon man." Dean said with disbelief. He needed that stone though. The little guy just stared at Dean, waiting. "Fine." Dean dug his wallet out of his pocket and shelled out fifty bucks. "That should cover it." The man grabbed the money off the counter and counted it.

"Right this way," he said smiling. Dean followed him to the back room full of boxes with labels. In the back of the room, there was a huge floor to ceiling wooden cabinet. The man used a key to unlock the two big doors and inside revealed different pull out shelves. The man pulled one of the smaller shelves out and picked up a small blue velvet drawstring bag. He dumped the content of the bag into his palm. A black stone, no bigger than the average sized thumbnail, tumbled out of the bag and into his hand. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. Dazzling. How much?"

(*********)

Sam sat in a chair next to Riley's bed. He held her hand up to his lips as he watched her and waited for any indication that she would wake up. Sam looked at the clock and it read eight thirty-seven. Dean must have gotten to Rapid City by now. He still didn't understand why Dean wouldn't let him go with. Sam was always good about sticking to the task at hand. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and set Riley's hand back down on the bed. That's when he saw it. Riley's long black sleeve had inched up so that it was above her wrist. Sam saw what looked like black veins on her skin. Sam picked her hand up again and pulled the rest of her sleeve up past her elbow. Black veins decorated Riley's arm as if someone had spilled ink and dragged a pen though it. Sam didn't know what to think. He pulled her sleeve down and set her arm on the bed once again. He stood up and lifted the sheets off of her body. Sam took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. Her flat stomach was also littered with black veins. He looked at Riley's face and noticed black lines were starting to appear around her neck. He pulled the hem of her shirt back down and lifted a hand to Riley's face. Using his pointer finger and thumb, he slowly opened her right eyelid. Her eyes looked like black marbles. He retracted his hand and sat back down.

"How much longer, Dean?"

(*********)

"Little cheap skate," Dean mumbled as he walked out of the store, stone in pocket. He can't believe he paid that much for a rock. _A friggin' rock! _Dean thought. But money wasn't the issue right now. Dean still needed to get the stone blessed and get a devils trap carved into it. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he would find a way though. He had to. Dean started the Impala up and drove toward the nearest church.

(********)

Sam hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by the sound of his name being called. He peeled his eyes open and looked around the room. The room was dark and the only light was from the moon outside. The clock read five o'three AM. He looked over at Riley. Her head was turned towards him, her eyes open.

"Riley?" Sam asked through the darkness.

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes. I didn't want to wake you but I won't be able to stay awake much longer."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I can feel something inside me. Like something's crawling underneath my skin and I just want to claw it out."

"I need to go get Bobby." Sam said standing up quickly. But Riley caught his hand.

"No. Just listen to me. This demon. It's powerful and I can feel it. If you don't get the stone back before I wake up again, I want you to let me go. I don't want to end up hurting you or anyone else. It's on my hands if I do. Please Sam. Promise me that you will keep yourself and Bobby and Dean safe. Don't worry about me." Riley's eyes were filled with tears and looked at him pleadingly. Sam squeezed her hand.

"Alright."

"There's one more thing. Where ever Lucifer is, that's where the demon will be." Riley started coughing slightly. When she was done she looked back up at Sam. A small smile was on her lips. Then her eyes closed and the smile faded as she fell back into a dark abyss.

(********)

Dean rolled into the back lot at Bobby's right around dawn. He jumped out of the Impala and raced inside. Sam was coming down the stairs right when Dean walked through the door. Bobby walked over to Dean and Sam.

"You get it?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"Yeah I got it." Dean pulled a small drawstring bag out of his jacket pocket. "Got it blessed and I carved the devils trap on it. Which took me about a century to do."

"Shut up you. Let's do this now." They cleared all of the books and anything else that was on the floor. Dean got to work drawing a fresh pentagram on the floor. Bobby searched for his exorcism book. Sam went back upstairs to get Riley. When he opened the door, Sam was shocked at what he saw. Riley stood with her back towards him. She was tugging on a black leather jacket and her long curly hair didn't look like she had just slept on it. She noticed Sam and turned to face him. Her rumpled clothing had been traded for a red tank and dark skinny jeans. Black boots adorned her feet. She smiled at him.

"Sam. What's all the fuss about downstairs?" Her eyes flicked to black.

"No," Sam was about to turn and run downstairs but Riley flicked her hand sideways and the door slammed shut.

"Going somewhere?" Sam turned back to face her.

"Riley,"

"It's Raksha actually. That little bitch is gone. And I'm here to stay." With a flick of her wrist, Sam was knocked against the door with such force, that all the air rushed out of him. Putting one foot in front of the other, Riley or Raksha rather, walked over to Sam. She kept him pinned against the door. She stopped in front of him. "I can't wait until you say yes to Lucifer. I defiantly love this meat suit better." She trailed a finger down his chest and looked up at his face. "You may think that you won't say yes to him. But you will. Eventually. And when you do, I'll be waiting." Her hand reached up and grabbed his jaw with a tight grip. "Goodbye for now, Sammy." She brought his head forward and then slammed it back into the door, knocking him unconscious. Raksha let him fall to the floor with a thud. She pushed him away from the door and opened it. Dean stood on the other side of the door. Raksha backed up a little from the doorway. Dean glanced at her and then to Sam on the floor.

"Son of a bitch."

"Hello Dean. You may not remember me. But I remember you. I watched you torture all of those souls in hell. You were quite a natural at it. But still not as good as me."

"Shut up, you bitch." She just laughed at him.

"What are you going to do? Hit a girl? That's pretty low." She smirked at him. Dean reached into his back pocket and got the flask full of holy water. He quickly unscrewed the cap and splashed her. She yelped and brought her hands up to shield herself. She glared at Dean with black eyes and stood up straight. Dean frowned. That was so not the result he had hoped for. "You bastard! Do you know what water can do to this jacket?" Raksha flicked her wrist and a powerful force sent Dean flying backwards. He flew out the open door, tumbling down the stairs. Raksha stood at the top of the steps and looked down at Dean's unmoving body. "Two down," she said.

She walked down the steps and when she got to the bottom looked all around for Bobby Singer. He was nowhere in sight. She stepped into the research room careful not to step into the devils trap and scanned the room.

"Marco!" She called out.

"Polo." A voice whispered from behind. Raksha ducked the knife that was swung at her head. She side stepped again, trying not to step foot into the trap. She turned to face Bobby and laughed.

"You're going to fight _me_ with _that_?" she said pointing to the knife.

"Yeah. And a few gallons of holy water." Bobby held a string a fishing wire in his hand. Raksha's smirk turned into a frown and she looked up. Three buckets dangled above her head. Bobby pulled on the rope and the buckets tipped over. Raksha lunged for Bobby and out of the way of the splash zone. She knocked Bobby over and they both hit the floor. Bobby grunted as he fell on his side hard and Raksha landed in a crouch a few feet away from him. Bobby looked up and grabbed for the knife that had fallen near him. But Raksha was faster. She kicked the knife away from Bobby's reach and then kicked him in the ribs. The wind got knocked out of Bobby's lungs. She stood over him and placed a foot on his chest.

"I'm getting tired of this." She brought her foot up and kicked Bobby under the chin. He was out cold. Raksha sighed. "Finely." She stepped over Bobby's unconscious body and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the motorcycle keys and helmet. Walking out the backdoor, Raksha put her helmet on and climbed on the bike. She turned the key in the ignition and the bike roared to life. She revved the engine and then speed off to find Lucifer.


	9. Chapter 9

**_WOW! It's certainly been a while! Well, tennis season is over and I now have my life back. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers and I apologize if this chapter may seem a bit boring. It's just one of those chapter's that's important but slow. Anyways, enjoy! SEASON 8 PREMIERES SOON! CAN'T WAIT! And for ya'll that didn't know, season 7 gag reel is on youtube! Hooray!_ **

Raksha arrived in Pierre, the capital of South Dakota, while the sun was still rising. She didn't need Lucifer himself to tell her where he was. She just knew. Call it a sixth sense kind of thing. She steered her bike mindlessly through town until she rolled into the lot of an abandoned apartment building. It was in the middle of town but it seemed that it had been neglected for years and no one ever pays attention to it. It was about six floors and there were no lights shining at all from the inside. Raksha parked her bike in what shadows were still left. She walked through a back door which lead her into an office. It was dark, despite the rising sun, and smelled of mold. Pieces of furniture were covered in white sheets. Stepping on broken glass and other debris, Raksha went through the office door and stepped into the lobby. It was small and. There was an old front desk, the front doors and windows had been boarded up so it was dark and there was more covered furniture. Movement caught the corner of her eye just as a figure lurched from the shadows. Raksha moved quickly and out of the way of the attacker. The figure landed on two feet and threw a punch. Raksha caught the fist in her hand and kicked the person in the chest, which sent them flying backwards and hitting furniture before falling to the floor. Raksha hurried over to the dazed figure before they got a chance to get up. She squatted and grabbed the person by the throat and yanked their face close to hers. Being this close, she could make out some features. Her attacker was a man, in his late thirties and he had thick brown hair. He also had black eyes.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now?" She snarled at the demon.

"I…I didn't know it was you! I thought maybe it was one of those damn Winchesters. I swear!" Raksha glared down at the pitiful demon. She loved hearing him beg for his life. She sighed and let go of his throat. The demon sucked in a deep breath of air. Raksha rolled her eyes and stood.

"Where is he?"

"Second floor, room fifteen." He said slowly getting to his feet. Raksha left without another word. She didn't bother asking if the elevator worked. She just went right to the stairs. Walking down the dank hallway, Raksha's eyes searched for room fifteen. The only illumination was the early sun outside that seeped through the cracks in the boards. She finally reached the room, which was on the left side of the hall, and she went to open the door when she heard voices coming from inside. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. There was a fire lit in a small fireplace and two figures stood in front of it. The one on the left was unmistakably Lucifer and the other was a demon. Raksha listened in on the conversation.

"Honestly Lee. I just don't know to do with you. First you almost let the Winchesters interrupt my ritual and now this? You've disappointed me. Again."

"Please. Let me redeem myself. Another chance. That's all I ask." Lucifer sighed and put his hand on the demons right shoulder. Suddenly, Lucifer plunged his right hand into the demons chest.

"Sorry. Killing you is much more fun," he said with a sneer. The demons face flashed and then his body went limp. Lucifer yanked his hand out and in his hand was the meat suits heart.

"Don't be shy, Raksha," Lucifer said looking at the heart in his blood stained hand. Raksha entered the room with a delightful smirk on her face.

"I think you stole the whole ripping-out-hearts thing from me." She said slowly walking over to where the meat suits body lay. He finally looked up from the heart and smiled at Raksha.

"I could have sworn it was the other way around." Raksha now stood where the demon had a minute ago. Lucifer extended the hand with the heart out to her. "A welcome back present."

"Aww. How sweet. But I prefer my hearts beating with fear." She said stepping closer to him. His smile widened.

"I can arrange that." With that, he threw the heart into the fire. He also took a step closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have so much to catch up on, my dear."

"Oh yes," she said giving him an evil smile.

(**********)

Dean felt the aches and pains before he opened his eyes. He groaned and raised one hand to his forehead. "Damn," he said quietly. It felt like he had fallen down five flights of stairs. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was lying at the bottom of the steps. He actually did fall down stairs. Then he remembered what happened. Riley-turned-demon sent him flying out the door and rolling down the stairs. Sam's image of him lying on the bedroom floor unconscious flashed through Dean's mind. Dean began to slowly stand up wincing in pain. "Sam?" he called up the stairs.

"Dean?" it was Bobby's voice. Dean walked over to the research room, using the wall to support his aching body. Dean found Bobby sitting on the floor, his right hand rubbing underneath his sore chin.

"Bobby? You okay?" Dean asked. He looked around the room and was curious to how the floor had become a swimming pool.

"Balls," Bobby spat out. Dean's attention was drawn back to Bobby. He walked over to him and helped Bobby to his feet. "She got away."

"Riley?"

"No, my mother."

"Sorry I asked. What happened?"

"A trap gone wrong. Tried to soak her with holy water, slow her down a little. Son of a bitch was fast though. Really fast. Knocked me off my feet and then she kicked me under the damn chin."

"Ouch."

"Yeah tell me about it. Where's Sam?"

"Right here." Dean and Bobby turned their heads at the same time to see Sam staggering into the room. Best guess was that he had some terrible ache or pain somewhere too.

"How'd she knock your lights out?" Dean asked.

"Slammed my head into the door." Sam replied. He reached up with one hand and rubbed the back of his skull. He already felt a lump forming.

"Lovely," Dean commented.

"Why's the floor all wet?" Sam asked staring at the pool of water.

"Long story," Bobby said. "If any of you boys has any inkling of where Riley…"

"Raksha." Sam interjected

"What?"

"That wasn't Riley. It was that demon, Raksha."

"Fine. If any of you boys have any inkling of where _Raksha _is, please share it."

"I got nothin'," Dean said.

"Riley told me that wherever Lucifer is, that's where Raksha will be." Sam said.

"And when did she tell you this?" Bobby asked Sam, taking a step closer to him.

"Last night, Riley woke up."

"And you didn't get me? Boy…"

"Listen Bobby. She didn't have much time. She was only awake for maybe seven minutes. Most of that time I was asleep. Anyways that doesn't matter now. She told me that if we didn't get the stone back in time, that we should let her go. She didn't want to hurt any of us."

"Yeah well now hundreds of others will probably get hurt, Sam." Dean said

"Dean,"

"No Sam. I can't believe you would let your little romance get in the way of bigger and more important things."

"What? No I didn't!"

"Would you idgits shut up already?!" Bobby said to both boys. Sam and Dean shut their mouths at the same time but not before giving each other one last glare. "Now. You boys are gonna help me clean up this mess and think of ways we can track down Lucifer and Raksha. Got it?" Sam and Dean both nodded their heads. "Good. Now start cleaning." They all grabbed mops and buckets and began soaking up all the holy water. No one said a word while they were cleaning. Sam and Dean were still emotionally heated and Bobby was just irritated. They were finishing up when Sam thought of something.

"I think I know how to find them." Dean looked up from where he was mopping up the last of the water and Bobby was wiping the floor dry.

"Do share with the class," Dean mocked. Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his brother.

"The demon Raksha is known to wreak havoc and cause disasters. She couldn't have gone very far on a motorcycle, so we look for towns in South Dakota that have had unfortunate events occurring."

"That's a good way to do it but it's only been a couple hours. If we were to do it that way, we would have to wait." Bobby said standing up.

"Then we wait. What other choice do we have right now?"

"Sam's right. It's our best option." Dean said looking over at his brother. Dean gave Sam a slight nod of the head and a small smile. Sam returned the gesture. He and his brother were good again. Their little argument had just been a spur of the moment thing. And now that it was behind them, they could just move on.

"All right. I'll keep the TV on and go into town every now and then and grab newspapers. One of you could look some info up in the web too."

"I call TV." Dean said. Bobby and Sam just gave each other an "oh brother" look.

(*********)

Two days had gone past and nothing major had happened. South Dakota cities were quiet and peaceful. The trio had all caught up on their sleep and was wide and awake in case anything did happen. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when something flashed across the TV screen that caught Dean off guard. A breaking story cover was on the TV and images of a major car pileup that killed at least 17 people was being covered. "Hey guys. Come over here!" Sam and Bobby hurried to Dean's side and watched the TV.

"Where is this?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't catch that bit of info."

"Well that's just dandy."

"What does that say?" Sam asked as a red scroll bar at the bottom of the screen displayed other news. It said that there was also a factory fire that morning in the same city that killed 21 people. There have also been many fatal accidents reported from that same area in the past two days. "It's not saying where though." The young news reporter was finishing up the story.

"I'm Carrie Fairchild reporting from Pierre, South Dakota…"

"Pierre!" Bobby shouted snapping his fingers "That's the capital of Dakota." Bobby said.

"That must be where Lucy's hiding out." Dean said.

"It's worth a shot. I know the way. It takes about three and a half hours to get there. Let's get all the supplies and head out soon."

(********)

Dean and Sam followed Bobby to Pierre in the Impala. The radio was turned down low and the two brothers sat in silence. It was about an hour into the trip until Dean finally spoke.

"I didn't actually say it but uh I'm sorry for what I said before." Dean said eyes still on the road.

Sam looked over at his brother. It wasn't often that his brother apologized to him. "Thanks, Dean."

"I can tell you really like Riley and I mean hey, man, go for it."

"Yeah. Dean, you might want to stop there." Sam said.

"Right." Dean cleared his throat and looked in his rear view mirror. There was someone sitting in the back seat. "Holy…" Dean yelled and slammed on the breaks and the Impala came to a screeching stop. Sam whirled around in his seat and saw Castiel sitting in the back seat.

"Damn it Cass!" Dean said putting the car in park and turning himself around to look at the angel. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he responded. Dean just stared at him.

"Cass," Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were going after Lucifer and the demon Raksha."

"Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that from?" Dean asked.

"Heaven. They say that Raksha was raised from hell. How could you let that happen?"

"Hold on a minute. You're saying that your angel pals know about that?" Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"Of course." Cass said. "I'm here to help you. Raksha is very powerful and she could destroy everything if given the chance."

"You mean you can help us find out exactly where she is?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Right now she's walking around Pierre," he said.

"But if you can see where she is, why not just zap there and send her back to the fiery depths yourself? Dean asked.

"I don't like to admit this, but she has much more power than I do. And I know when not to underestimate something. I need your help and you need my help."

"Well lookie there. It's a win win situation." Dean said. Dean turned around and put the car back in drive. "Sam, call Bobby and tell him that we've got reinforcement's."

(********)

Raksha sat at the bar, elbows on the counter, staring at the TV screen. The TV showed pictures from the massive traffic pile up she had created. Other news of deaths were also highlighted that were by her hand. She lifted the beer bottle up to her lips and smiled. _Cheers_, she saluted to herself and took a swing of the beer. She set the bottle back down on the counter when the bar tender came over to her.

"I was told to give this to you," he said in a gruff voice. He placed a small folded piece of paper on the counter in front of her. Raksha looked up at the bar tender.

"By who?" The bar tender scoffed at her and she knew that someone had paid him off to stay quiet. He walked away and Raksha snatched up the paper. She unfolded the note and there were two things written on it. A time and an address were scrawled in pen. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her but she saw no one. "Smart." She shoved the paper into her jacket pocket and drank the last of her beer. She set cash down on the counter to cover the tab and left. She would go. She knew it was probably a trap and that's why she needed to pick up a few supplies.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last Chapter!**_

Raksha got her 'supplies' and headed to the location that was given to her. She didn't tell Lucifer where she was going. She didn't want him coming with her. He would probably just get in the way. Besides, she could handle anything on her own. The address was leading her into a more desolate area. She drove on a road that ran alongside a huge lake and there were woods on the other side. She found a mail box that read the address and she turned into a gravel drive. The drive led to an old cabin that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

The cabin was hidden in the woods and the lake was right behind it. There was a dock and an old wooden boat that looked like it would sink as soon as it was put in the water. Dead leaves covered the ground and it was eerily quiet. It didn't bother her though. There were no other cars parked on the drive or near the cabin. She was beginning to think that this was a joke. Raksha parked her bike and took off her helmet. She stood and scanned the area before she headed towards the door.

The door was off its hinges so all she had to do was lightly push on it and it swung in on an angle. She walked in and took in her surroundings. The staircase was in front of her and there was a short hallway leading to the kitchen next to that. There were doorways leading to different rooms on her left and right. Rays of late evening sunlight came through the mostly broken windows. She wanted to scope the place out and decided to check the room on the left first. Every step she took was accompanied by a creak from the old rotten floorboards.

The room was spacious and probably would have been the family area. There was no furniture and a lot of dust. She walked farther into the room and her footsteps became softer as she walked on top of an old ratty carpet. The print on it was horrible and she could understand why someone left it behind. There was a fireplace on the far wall and she walked over to it. Suddenly, it felt like she had run into an invisible wall and she let out a small grunt of surprise and pain. Her brows furrowed and she rubbed her forehead where she had just hit it. She brought up her other hand and made a fist and punched forward. It hit something, something only she could hit. Raksha's heartbeat began to race as anger swept over her.

"DAMN IT!" She exclaimed kicking the invisible wall that trapped her. She heard footsteps from behind. She spun around and in the doorway stood Dean Winchester. Dean looked at her with a smile she wanted to rip off his face.

"Wow. You fell for the oldest trick in the book." He bent down and lifted the corner of the carpet away. It revealed a partial piece of a painted devil's trap. "You've got a lot of beauty but not so much of the brains, sweetheart." He said standing again. She stared at him with pure hatred. Dean didn't mind though. Their plan had worked. She had been so caught up thinking that there was going to be some grand plan to trap her, that she failed to realize the simple things. More footsteps could be heard and Sam along with Bobby walked into the room.

Raksha threw her arms up in exasperation and walked to the center of the trap. "So. Your little trap was successful. Rainbows and lollipops for you. What are you going to do now? Exorcise me? Good luck with that." She scoffed at them.

"Well, luck may just be in our favor then," Bobby said. Another figure appeared in the doorway. Raksha did not recognize him but she knew what he was.

"An angel?" For once, Raksha looked stunned and as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But there was no fear. "What happened to your heavenly duties? Or did your Halo pal's ditch you?" she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"My mission now is to send you back to hell. And I will do just that."

"You can't send me back to hell, Angel. Not unless you have a special something and if you did, you couldn't do it alone."

"Yes I know. We have the stone and when you're trapped inside, it will be a lot like hell once your inside. And why do you think the Winchesters and the drunk are with me." Castiel looked over at Bobby who was just staring at him. "I hope no offense was taken."

"No, of course not." Bobby said with sarcasm.

"Well you see boys, there's just one problem. I brought some reinforcements of my own. Call me paranoid." She brought two fingers up to her mouth and whistled. It was quiet for a moment while everyone waited. Then, out of the blue, the sound of barking filled the air.

"Hell hounds," Sam stated.

"You son of a bitch, Dean said. "Now we're screwed."

"No not necessarily," Cass said. They all turned to look at him but he was gone.

"What? What did he mean!?" Raksha demanded. They could still hear the barking. Suddenly, it went from the sound of five dogs barking to three dogs to one. Then there was a loud howl and whine and then nothing. "That bastard!" All of a sudden Cass appeared again in the room.

"It's taken care of. We should start now before the sun dies."

"What are you going to do?" They all turned their heads towards her. It was there. Actual fear. And her voice was quieter. There were no more reinforcements and most importantly, Lucifer had no idea. They were safe from anymore interruptions.

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise." Dean said. They turned away from her and talked to one another. "I'll go out and get the holy water. Sam, make sure you have the stone and Bobby make sure your Latin's good."

"Boy, I've been speaking Latin before you were even a thought."

"Right." Dean left the room to get the water. Sam reached into his pocket and took the stone out.

"Sam?" Sam looked up at Raksha. "It's still me." She pleaded. "I'm still Riley. Don't let them do this to me. Please, Sam."

"You're _not_ Riley. And it's not just them. It's me too." Her facial expression turned sour.

"Even if you do do this to me, I'll find a way back. You can't keep me locked away forever. And when I do come back, you're the first one's I'll hunt down."

"You shouldn't lie to yourself. It's not healthy." Dean said as he came back into the room holding several jugs of holy water. He set them down and unscrewed the caps and handed one to Sam and Bobby. Bobby was holding his exorcism book in the other hand. The three of them made a triangle around the trap. Cass walked towards Raksha who backed away from him.

"Stay away from me!" she held her hands up.

"Now." Cass said. At the same time, they all doused Raksha in holy water. She screamed in pain as steam began to rise off of her burning flesh. Raksha fell to her knees and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, face down. She was still letting out cries when they were done and Cass knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him with black eyes. He raised his hand to her head and held it there for a couple seconds. Then, Raksha fell to the floor unconscious. "She's out for now. We need to work quickly. Where is the stone?" Sam held the stone in his palm. "Sam, give your brother the stone. I will hold down her shoulders and you will have to hold down her feet."

Sam nodded and handed the stone to Dean. "Don't drop it." Sam said.

"Dude, this things not going anywhere." Dean said holding the stone up. The stone slipped out of his fingers and Sam quickly caught it before it hit the floor. Sam gave his brother an angry look and put the stone back in Dean's hand. Dean just shrugged. Sam left his brother and knelt down by Raksha's feet and Cass moved behind her head.

"You may begin." Cass said to Bobby.

"Alright," Bobby cleared his throat. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…" Raksha's head began to whip back and forth and her legs struggled in Sam's grip. But Bobby continued on. Her movements became more violent and it was a struggle for both Sam and Cass to hold her down. Bobby was nearing the end and her eyes whipped open and she let out an ear piercing scream. Dean winced and covered his ears but heard Bobby beginning to chant louder. A wind whipped in their ears and the atmosphere became darker. Windows that weren't already broken shattered into a million shards of glass. Then the dark smoke began to rise out of her mouth.

"Dean! Hold the stone out in your hand!" Cass yelled. Dean did as he was instructed but he was afraid the stone would be blown out of his hand so he held it down. The smoke traveled from Raksha's mouth to the stone. Dean thought that the stone would be too small to contain the demon but it held. Bobby chanted the last of the exorcism and watched as the last of the smoke left Raksha's body and disappeared into the stone.

Everything became silent. The wind stopped and there was no more screaming. Raksha's body or hopefully Riley's body lay still. Sam and Cass retracted their hands and stood up.

"Did it work?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked down at the stone. It looked like it was filled with grey, black and sometimes purple clouds.

"Yes. It was successful. I can no longer feel Raksha's presence. You have your friend back. I also took the time to carve a spell onto her ribs that will hide her from Lucifer if he looks for her." Cass said walking over to Dean. He took the stone from him. "You must keep this somewhere safe. Maybe I should take it."

"No," Sam said. "I think we should let Riley decide what to do with it." He walked over to her and scooped her up bridle style. Something about her face seemed calmer. Less harsh.

"We should probably head out. Just in case Lucy did know where she was going."

"Right. Let's head back." Dean said heading for the door.

"Cass." Sam said. Cass turned towards him. "Thanks." Cass gave a nod of his head and suddenly he was gone.

(*********)

Riley slowly peeled her eyes open and was greeted with early morning sunlight. And a massive migraine. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and lifted a hand to her forehead. She laid there for another minute or two and then sat up. She was in her room at Bobby's. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. She looked over at her nightstand and the time showed 9:35. There was something else sitting there. A stone. Riley reached over and picked it up. She turned it over and over in her hand observing its odd colors. She felt something rough on the one side and she brought it closer to her eyes. There was a tiny devil's trap carved onto the surface.

"Riley?" Riley dropped her hand and looked up at the doorway. Sam stood there with his hand on the doorknob.

"Sam. I can't remember anything. I feel like I should be remembering something but I can't." He walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. He took her hand in his and looked at her.

"You really don't remember?"

"I…" she looked at him for a moment and then looked back down at the stone in her lap. Then images flashed across her mind. Images of a man she had been with and of people that were screaming and bleeding. She saw an image of a car pile-up and a factory burning and seeing people trapped in the windows. Suddenly it hit her like a storm. "The demon possessed me. I killed all those people. And I think I slept with… Oh my god." She left the stone on her lap and brought her hand up to her mouth. She looked at Sam with wide teary eyes.

"Riley. You didn't do any of those things. That wasn't you." Riley looked away. "Look at me. Hey, that wasn't you. But this is." His hand tightened around hers. "You're safe. And as long as that stone is protected, you have nothing to be afraid of again. You decide what you want to do with it." Riley took this all in.

"Well, I could bury it in a field and leave it there but even that's too risky. Maybe… maybe I'll make it into a necklace or something. I think the safest place would be is with me at all times." She picked the stone back up and set it on the nightstand. "Sam?" He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Thank you." Sam smiled and kisses her on the lips. It was a small sweet 'you're welcome' kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him again. "I uh, think I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up. My clothes are a bit damp from being soaked by holy water."

Sam chuckled and smiled. "Sorry about that." They kissed again and this time a little longer.

(*******)

After Riley took her shower, she got dressed in dark slim bootcut jeans, white tank and zipped herself into a black hoodie with white drawstrings. She wore black converse on her feet. She went downstairs and got welcome back's from Dean and Bobby. They sat at the kitchen table eating, it felt like she hadn't eaten in a week, and talking about what happened while she had gone dark side. Riley felt like she had apologized a hundred times for what she did. They moved on to other subjects when they heard the sound of tires on gravel outside.

"Who's that Bobby?" Dean said getting up from the table and looking out the window.

"What car is it?" Riley asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Silver Dodge Caliber." Riley almost spit her coffee on Sam.

"Whoa, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Bobby? Did you…?" Riley turned to Bobby.

"I might have made a phone call." Bobby smiled and Riley's face lit up. She jumped out of her chair and ran to the front door. When she opened the door, she saw a little girl being helped out of the car by an older lady. When the little girl looked up at Riley, her face brightened.

"RILEY!" Riley almost broke out into tears as she ran to the little girl.

"Dakota!" Riley exclaimed as she scooped her little sister up in her arms. Riley felt Dakota's arms and legs wrap around her and Riley cried into her little shoulder. "Kody." She sobbed.

"I missed you, Riles." Dakota said quietly.

"I've missed you too, baby. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I left you for so long." She looked at Dakota in the eyes.

"It's otay. Ms. Lamer said you had someting weally impotant to do." Riley smiled at her sister. Then she looked over at Ms. Lamer.

"Kathy. Thank you for taking care of her. As always."

"It's no problem. We hunters have to look out for each other." Kathy looked passed Riley and Dakota to Bobby, Sam and Dean walking towards them. "Bobby Singer. I didn't think that you would be calling me up anytime."

"I think it was for a good cause." The three walked over to Riley and Dakota.

"Uncle Bobby!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Hi Kody."

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean whispered.

"Shut up idgit." Bobby shot back. Sam smiled at the two.

"Kody, these are my good friends, Sam and Dean." Dakota smiled at them and gave a small wave. "It's okay you don't have to be shy. They helped me with my really important thing."

"Weally?"

"Yeah. We're kind of like super heroes actually." Dean said, leveling his face with hers. Dakota gasped. Everyone laughed. Riley set Dakota on the ground next to her.

"Well, we should probably get a trailer hooked up to my car and strap by bike down."

"That's your car?" Dean asked looking over at it.

"Yes."

"Not bad. I still like the older cars myself."

"Yes, Dean. We know." Sam replied.

(*******)

An hour and a half later, Riley's motorcycle was strapped down to the trailer and ready to go. Everyone was inside relaxing a little before Kathy, Dakota and Riley left. Riley was actually outside leaning against one of the trailers railings, enjoying the fresh air, knowing she'd be stuck in a car for a couple days, heading back to Seattle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the front door close and footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw Sam walking over to her. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey stranger," she said as he stood in front of her.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing out here?"

"Just wanted to get some fresh air before we head back to Seattle." Sam looked down at her face. There was disappointment in his eyes. Riley stood up and sighed. "Sam Winchester, you better put a smile on your face."

"What?"

"Don't you think it's time I get back? Dakota needs me back at home with her and I think I've worn out my welcome here." He gave her a weak smile.

"I don't think so. But I know how it is with sibling's."

"I can see how much you and Dean look out for each other. You're like each other's guardian angels. I hope to be like that with Dakota when she's older."

"Yeah. We both save each other's asses a lot of the time."

"And trust me. You can come visit me anytime you want. I may like him some of the time butif you do come visit, leave your brother in another state or something." They both laughed.

"I'll be sure to do that." Sam brought his hand up behind her head and pulled her face close to his. Riley leaned in and closed the gap between them. Yes, this definitely would not be the last time Sam Winchester and Riley Colt would see each other.

_**Hey guys! I really hoped you guys liked my story. I can tell you this, I will be writing more stories that include Riley in them (Your probably thinking 'hey captain obvious we know. We just read your ending') Which BTW sorry if it's a bit lame. Lol. Anways, I'll be back soon!**_


End file.
